


Impossible

by Notaname, Scrapanon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Riding, Somehow this is sort of lighthearted non-con?, There should probably be more tags here., bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapanon/pseuds/Scrapanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Discovering their royal fathers like this, primed to satisfy their imaginations, was exactly the scenario they envisioned and laughed off as “never happening”. The only thing more impossible would be passing it up now."</p><p>Teenage hormones drive Shiro and Siegbert to make a truly terrible decision.</p><p>In other words, Shiro and Siegbert are in a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this at one anon's request. Mostly because I had been looking for an excuse to write for all four of them and they provided the perfect opportunity. Anyway, they were shocked I actually wrote it for them and offered to beta my shitty work. It turns out they are fucking amazing at this and turned my little fill into something great. Seriously all the good parts are theirs. I just kinda... made it go from point A to point B.
> 
> Also they have hopefully helped me with a lot of my problems that I have in my other stories. So hopefully anything new that I come out with will be better! That is the goal anyway.
> 
> I hope you like it!

I think they're waking up,” Shiro said, looking over the captive princes at his feet. 

The future heirs to Hoshido and Nohr had happened upon a unique situation: both of their fathers, bound and gagged, tied to twin posts in the forest. The men appeared entirely unhurt, but had been stripped of their armor and left on their backs with their hands secured over their heads. There’d been no fuss, no alert. No one at camp had even noticed the two high princes were missing; Shiro and Siegbert had stumbled across them by accident. 

“Are you certain?” came the breathless reply from Siegbert. 

“Yeah, your father’s sorta twitching more.” Taking his gaze from where he busily fingered Prince Xander's ass, Shiro watched as Siegbert leaned back to press fingers into his own body. Shiro loved watching the young prince open himself up, much to the other's embarrassment. With a sharp inhale, Shiro turned away. He couldn’t lose his composure to lust here—not if he was going to win this competition against his dad. However tempted he was to watch Siegbert stretch himself, he wasn’t here for that. No, what he was here for was Siegbert's father, or more importantly, his own father's lover. Quite a sight that man was as well; Shiro could definitely see why Dad was interested. As much as Shiro hated to admit it, the man had good taste. 

“Mnph? Mn mrgh!” 

Oh, and there was said man waking up. Unable to wipe the cocky grin from his face, Shiro welcomed his father with a little wave. “Have a nice nap, Dad?” He chuckled, taking in the flustered look on his dad's normally stoic face as he tried to get his bearings. “Don’t worry, there isn’t anyone else around. We checked before we started.”

“Mn?”

“We're not certain what caught you, sir,” Siegbert politely offered to the confused Ryoma, despite the fact that he was still working his fingers in and out of his hole. Shiro had told Siegbert hundreds of times he didn’t need to be nice to his jerk of a dad. Even now—no, especially now, he shouldn’t have been so formal. "We found you both like this." 

Found just like a present laid out specifically for them. The two boys had half-jokingly shared this fantasy after coming to the realization that their fathers were seeing each other. Siegbert wanted to prove he could take any cock just as well as his dear Father did, while Shiro aimed to show up his own Dad’s sexual prowess—what could be grander than breaking the man’s record for orgasms pounded out of his own lover? The only thing that could make it sweeter would be breaking that record right in front of him. Discovering their royal fathers like this, primed to satisfy their imaginations, was exactly the scenario they envisioned and laughed off as “never happening”. The only thing more impossible would be passing it up now.

Refocusing his attention on the task (or rather, the man) at hand, Shiro grinned and wiggled a third finger into Xander. The sensation elicited a soft grunt from the blonde, who finally blinked open dazed eyes. “Hey, I was getting a little worried you weren’t up yet,” Shiro greeted. The sight of the normally composed and regal man with a gag in his mouth, drool just beginning to drip past his lips, might've been a bit of a turn on. It was effortless to imagine lust in Xander's confused, glazed over expression too, making it all the better.

“Father's awake?” Ever the dutiful son, Siegbert pulled his fingers out of himself and shuffled over to his parent's side. “Thank goodness.” The small, relieved smile that spread on his boyfriend's face made Shiro want to kiss him. 

Off to the side, Ryoma made a noise of protest through the gag in his mouth. “Hold on, Dad. Siggy was really worried for his own dad here.” Shiro couldn’t help but taunt, “Not everything has to be about you, you know.” The glare on his father’s face guaranteed punishment when this was over, so the boy knew to get his shots in now.

“I apologize for the gag, Father. We just can’t risk you making a lot of noise.” Ah, it seemed like his boyfriend had already explained what they had planned, if the look of horror spread across Prince Xander's face was any indication. Shiro regretted missing it. 

“You about ready, Siegbert?” Shiro figured by now his own partner should be ready—ready enough anyway. He couldn’t believe that after all this time with his dad the Nohrian prince was still so tight. It hardly seemed possible considering how thick Ryoma was. Shiro was proud to at least be longer, if not quite so girthy. 

“As ready as I will ever be.” Siegbert replied, turning toward Shiro’s father. The man’s pants and fundoshi had already been undone, exposing his cock. 

Thrusting his fingers deliberately and spreading them wide in Prince Xander’s ass (for which Xander groaned, helplessly shifting in attempt to dislodge those invading fingers), Shiro asked Siegbert worriedly, “Did you stretch enough?” His father was thicker than anything the other had ever taken.

“I don’t think you can stretch enough to comfortably take that,” was his somewhat anxious response. Still, no trepidation stopped Siegbert from taking Ryoma’s penis into his slicked hands and purposefully stroking it to fullness. Even as Ryoma grimaced in disapproval, he involuntarily bucked his hips to Siegbert's skilled strokes. Once the high prince was thoroughly hard, Siegbert upturned the lube bottle to generously coat Ryoma’s cock and spread a bit more over his own hole. 

Shiro and Xander had watched with wide eyes as Ryoma struggled harder against his bonds. There wasn’t any escape though, and before long the Hoshidan’s “samurai spirit” stood proud while his chest heaved for breath. Beneath Shiro, Xander squirmed, protesting ineffectually against his gag at the sight of his son taking position on Ryoma’s lap. Shiro too couldn’t peel his eyes away as he watched his boyfriend bite his bottom lip and begin to slowly descend onto his Dad’s cock. “You okay, Siggy?” Shiro checked after the boy made a small strangled sound at just taking the head in.

Unable to trust his voice, Siegbert confirmed with a nod. He quieted himself resolutely and continued to force himself down the samurai’s length. Ryoma laid rigid beneath him, his eyes incredulous and enrapt with boy impaling himself on his cock. Even at this point, had he thought Siegbert wouldn't do it?

Ryoma’s shock didn’t last long however. With a grunt, he kicked his feet into the soft dirt, thrashing again. It was a vain attempt to knock the boy off, to not let him go through with this; he only succeeded at driving himself further into his friend’s son. Unfortunately for Prince Ryoma, Siegbert was adept at breaking wild horses. One of Shiro’s first sexual fantasies about the other boy had emerged with that very knowledge, idly wondering if the Nohrian could ride cock as well as he rode a vehement warhorse. He had found out a few weeks later that yes, Siegbert would hold fast through even the most intense fucking.

Shiro suddenly realized he was running behind, especially since he was sure he would take longer to finish than his boyfriend. He pulled his fingers from Xander hurriedly and reached for the lube to slick his own member. Prince Xander hadn’t even reacted when the fingers left his body, his eyes locked on the image of his child finally seated all the way down on his companion’s cock. Xander only turned back to his own situation when his legs were pulled around Shiro's waist and a dick was nudging at his entrance.

Shiro gave his partner a feral grin, “You should be paying attention to me,” and started to push inside. Xander froze, his back arched like the limbs of a bow pulled hard by the string. Fucking hell, the man was tight. Shiro cursed as he forced his way into the future king of Nohr’s ass. 

“How—ah, how is he?” Siegbert gasped out as he watched his boyfriend start fucking into his father. His own movements slowed as both his and Prince Ryoma’s attention were drawn to the scene beside them. 

Grunting as he gave another shallow thrust into the elder prince, Shiro felt a bit of frustration grow. Had he really not stretched Xander enough? “He’s tight.” Shiro threw his dad an irritated look. “Is this why you’ve been so grumpy lately? Haven’t been able to fuck your boyfriend in a while?” Shoving Xander’s legs a little further apart and disregarding the garbled response his father gave, Shiro focused on working Xander open with his dick.

“Y-Your father feels amazing.” Siegbert offered as he rhythmically rolled his hips through each descent on Ryoma's cock. Despite just having told Xander to pay attention, Shiro turned right back to the other pair. The hazy, slightly slack-jawed expression he adored was beginning to appear on Siegbert’s flushed face. Instantly, Shiro was making plans in his head to put that same look on Siggy’s face again later that night. Shit, if his boyfriend kept doing that thing with his hips, Shiro might not even wait ‘til they were back to their tent—maybe he’d do it right here and show his dad how to properly appreciate his lover’s skill. Growing impatient with his own lack of progress, the young Hoshidan pulled out of his partner before shoving back in far less gently than before. The cry that pierced through Xander's gag was nearly drowned out by Shiro’s own groan. He almost fit. Shiro set a pace to match that harsh thrust and sunk easier into Xander’s ass with each that followed. He had a long way to go if he wanted to bring the other man to orgasm.

Soon the sounds of Siegbert’s soft gasps and Shiro’s ragged panting were compounding with the muffled agony of their partners. Ryoma kept his eyes firmly shut as he growled in denial of the pleasure Siegbert's body gave him, but his trembling limbs belied his mental fortitude. Drool trickled freely from Xander's mouth now; try he might have to stay silent, whimpers broke free of his clenched jaw at every fierce thrust into his body. 

Shiro pulled himself harder into Xander's tight ass by a bruising hold on the man's hips. Relishing the sweet squeeze around his cock, Shiro mused that the saying must be true, "like father, like son". Was it like any other trait passed down through the generations, this magnificently fuckable hole? 'Must've been, because Xander felt incredible. Shiro watched the Nohrian's resistance crumble under his hammering and figured that Siegbert's love for getting his ass ravaged must've been inherited too. In a pathetically short amount of time, Xander was reduced to a writhing, mewling mess underneath Shiro. Of course, Shiro took some credit for that; becoming increasingly accurate at hitting that special spot inside and finally bottoming out, Shiro gave and Xander accepted all of him.

“Shiro, I think… I think I'm going to cum soon.” Siegbert panted out, breath coming to him harshly as he bounced on Ryoma’s dick. 

Without slowing himself, Shiro glanced over to see his boyfriend’s control slipping. Siegbert’s tempo and precision had given way to jerking on his quivering limbs, eyes shut to soak in the stimulation. It was plenty clear that he was close. “So soon?” Shiro grunted, wincing as the heat around his cock spasmed. Heh, this father and son were too alike; Siegbert always came so quickly with a good, hard fucking. The young prince was drawing that satisfaction from Ryoma himself, hastening his erratic bounces brutally. That was how the cavalier prefered to be taken, with an animalistic urgency. When the sex was fast and rough, Siegbert never managed to hold off orgasm for long, but Shiro could enjoy fucking him through multiple climaxes. 

Before he knew it, Shiro was unconsciously matching the pace that Siegbert set, imagining himself fucking into his boyfriend instead of his dad: it was his cock wringing out those strangled cries of pleasure, his hips that Siegbert's ass came slamming down upon, and his fingers would be digging into the taut muscle of those quaking thighs as they rode to completion. Shiro was torn out of his fantasy—back to the person he was actually inside—when the walls gripping his cock convulsed suddenly. Shiro had to grit his teeth to continue thrusting while orgasm tore through Xander's body. At the same time, Siegbert's head fell back and he shouted, reaching his own peak on the end of Ryoma's cock.

“One down,” Shiro announced cheekily between deep breaths. He pumped his hips forward with care now, grounding himself and his sensitive partner in the aftermath of the older Nohrian's first orgasm. Shiro had no idea how many more he'd have to wring out of Xander to break his dad's record, but he was determined to do just that. He had to: it was a matter of pride. Judging by the way the man trembled beneath him, a mirror of his son, Shiro was convinced it wouldn’t be hard to keep going. He could use the same techniques that kept Siegbert's ecstasy climbing even after the boy started coming up dry. Picking up speed again, he leaned forward and set about scoring another climax from the man.

~~~~

Like usual, Siegbert recovered quickly from orgasm. He languidly rolled his hips over the still hard cock buried inside of him while taking in the sight of his boyfriend, railing his father with renewed vigor. Sneaking a glance at the cum splattered across his father's abs, Siegbert felt the tiniest bit of pride flow through him. Had he and Father come together? 

Ever since he and Shiro figured out that their fathers were also dating, Siegbert had wanted to know if he could take Ryoma as well as his father could. They had been discussing what it meant for the future kings to be together when Shiro sarcastically commended Xander for taking on his dad's "monster". Though the truth irritated Shiro, it was clear now that he'd been honest when he told Siegbert what his dad was packing. Siegbert felt so full with Ryoma inside of him. Still, he thought his boyfriend shouldn't feel at all inadequate; the look on Xander's face showed unmistakably that he was loving Shiro's cock like Siegbert would have in his place. 

Glancing back at his own partner, Siegbert gave the brunette a shaky smile. The realization that he’d released on the fine silk of Ryoma’s robe hit with a small wave of guilt. “I'm sorry for cumming so early. Please feel free to thrust up and relieve yourself in me.” He hoped that Prince Ryoma liked to be ridden. Shiro certainly did, but Siegbert somehow assumed that his boyfriend's father was a more dominant lover than his son. “I, ah—” Oh, even small shifts of Ryoma’s fat cock seemed to put so much pressure on his prostate. He understood clearly how Father enjoyed this so much. “I know I am not as good as Father must be…” Regardless, the boy knew he owed completion to Ryoma after getting wrapped up in his own gratification. If Shiro got done with Xander first, he would surely not be amused to have to finish off Prince Ryoma as well. No, there wasn’t the option to fail. How could Siegbert hope to compare to his father if he couldn’t do this much?

It was disheartening to peek back at Shiro though. His boyfriend’s thrusts were already growing frantic and a familiar, heavy-lidded expression had fallen upon his face. Normally Shiro lasted much longer than this… with his amorous eyes upon Siegbert. Could Shiro want Father more than him after this? And wouldn’t that cause more fights between Shiro and his dad? 

With a shake of his head, Siegbert forced those thoughts away. He had to focus. It wouldn’t be hard to make Ryoma cum; Siegbert was used to back-to-back rounds of sex and he was certainly still feeling good with Ryoma inside him. The strength had returned to his legs, so it was time to change tactics. 

Siegbert braced himself with a hand on Ryoma’s chest and shifted up from his knees onto his toes. He’d turned the tables on Shiro like this before. After just three long glides, pulling his ass up from the very base of Ryoma’s cock to the tip and back down, Siegbert found a rhythm and began pistoning his body to it. He shoved himself fiercely back and forth, squeezing, milking the complete length of his partner’s cock. He’d use every bit of the muscle Shiro adored to make the man cum.

~~~~

The boys didn't last much longer. Shiro only managed to bang one more orgasm out of Xander before tipping over the edge of his control and emptying himself out into the older man’s ass. Siegbert had tried his best to finish off Ryoma (nearly bringing himself to climax again in the process), but when Shiro came down from the high of fucking Xander, he quickly forgot the appeal of seeing his boyfriend sit on any dick but his own. Coupled with the frustration of his early finish, watching that was more than Shiro could bear. 

It was embarrassing for Siegbert to lift off Ryoma’s unsatisfied cock, yet it was obvious that sheer force of will alone had kept the man from cumming. He’d dug his heels through the dirt and fingernails through the skin of his palms—anything to distract from his painfully denied arousal. Almost apologetically (much more so from Siegbert than Shiro, who would have left his dad’s balls blue), the boys agreed to let Ryoma release himself into his lover. Cut free of his binds, Xander fell limp into young princes’ hands and was hoisted over Ryoma’s cock. That must have been what he held out for; with Xander only halfway down his shaft, the samurai's hips snapped up the rest of the way and he unloaded his seed deep in Xander’s gut. 

Curiosity sated and all fucked out, suddenly the teenage princes had the clarity to realize what they had just done—the unbelievably stupid decision they'd made and the unfathomable amount of trouble they were going to be in. They would be lucky if they ever saw the sky again. With no choice but to escape, the two yanked on their essential clothes and fled the scene with the rest under their arms. They'd left Xander's hands free, so once he recovered enough he could untie Ryoma. Surely before then the boys would find a place to hide. Shiro had heard there were some really nice Deeprealms around here. Maybe if they were lucky, they'd find one where time passed so quickly, by the time their fathers found it, they'd be too dead to kill.

~~~~

A few minutes after the two culprits took off, Xander gathered enough energy to pull the gag from his mouth. Working out his sore jaw, he tried not to focus on the other aching area of his body. ...The one currently serving as sheath to Ryoma’s softening cock. An embarrassed flush crossed his face as Xander felt his fatigued body weakly attempt to close around it, as if to keep Hoshidian prince inside, or perhaps just the release that was seeping out (Xander wasn’t quite sure which was more humiliating). Trying harder not to think about how much would escape without his “plug”, Xander reached out to gently remove Ryoma’s gag as well. 

“Finally,” the brunette hissed, “Shiro is in so much trouble.”

“Siegbert should know better,” Xander agreed tiredly. The crown prince would have never expected anything like this from his well-behaved son. Honestly, if he couldn’t feel the evidence all over, he would probably believe this was all a mad dream. Every muscle, a few he didn’t even know he had, was screaming of torment from the rough fucking and restraints. There was the prickle of hand-shaped bruises already forming on his hips and thighs, his hair was sticky with sweat and his stomach with the drying results of Shiro’s work... Gods, he was a mess. “I am sorry for my son's actions,” Xander apologized. Past that, he wasn’t too sure how to proceed.

“Don’t be. It's not as if you had any choice in the matter.” Ryoma had watched his son pound into the blonde, forcing his way in and using Xander's body for his own pleasure, treating the prince like a plaything. “I think you might have gotten the worst of it.” Still, he understood exactly where Xander's apology came from. Ryoma didn’t think he would ever shed the guilt of fucking his friend’s son, forced or not. It didn’t matter that he was helpless to stop it. 

The samurai watched silently as Xander forced shuddering legs to lift himself up and off Ryoma’s cock. Ryoma's guilt tripled as he witnessed his and his son's combined seed spill from Xander's abused hole. “Are you alright?” he had to ask not only out of concern, but to smother the thought that the sight was a turn-on.

Xander answered with a nod while picking at Ryoma’s bonds. His hands were still clumsy from the numbness he reached while restrained himself. As he plucked the knot loose, he sighed, “I can’t imagine what drove them to do this.”

“Neither can I.” Ryoma brought his freed hands down with relief, flexing his fingers to restore the blood flow. There were nasty rope burns on his wrists from struggling. “I wonder why they thought we're lovers in the first place.” 

“They aren’t the only ones.” Xander replied as he carefully (mindful of his tender backside) sat back against the pole to rest. He would need all the energy he could muster if he was going to chase down his wayward son. 

The Hosidian's brow furrowed. “Really?” Less tired than his counterpart, Ryoma set about composing himself, starting with his getting his dick tucked back into his pants. He pulled his fundoshi away from his body entirely instead of bothering to retie it. He would just have to hope no one noticed the stain on his clothes that marked where Siegbert had cum. 

“Last week, Elise asked me 'how things were going' with you," Xander explained. "She thought we were fighting because she hadn’t seen us kiss.”

The thought drew a chuckle from Ryoma. “How did you react?”

“You mean after I got over my surprise?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well,” Xander started slowly, “I told her that we're not dating and asked where she got the idea from.” Xander paused to locate his own trousers. Ryoma spotted them first and crawled over to where they must have been tossed by his son. Xander continued, “She yelled at me, appalled that I could be so mean, and told me that she was sure you were sorry for whatever you had done.”

That earned an full-blown laugh from the high prince. He couldn't help grinning as he handed Xander's pants over to the man. “Why did she assume I had done something wrong?”

Xander shrugged with momentary smirk of his own. "Even I don’t know that much about my sister." The amusement faded while he stared at his trousers, wondering if it was a good idea to put them on now. He still felt himself leaking. 

“...I wouldn’t mind, you know,” Ryoma admitted softly.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Turning a quizzical gaze over to the other, Xander still didn't understand. "'Mind' what, exactly?”

Ryoma could forgive his friend for being a little dense at times. “I wouldn’t mind dating you.” It was worth it to see the man’s face heat up at that. Maybe some good would come out of this whole fiasco.

Their sons were still in for a world of trouble though.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love feedback and such. Feel free to leave requests as to what you would like to see. I will maybe get around to them eventually, I am very slow at filling these things.
> 
> Also, I kinda have more planned for this story. It sort of has grown from just a tiny little seed to something else. 
> 
> Also, seriously, thank you so much for the prompt and all the help!


End file.
